Pride
by M.Cherry
Summary: A magia era a unica forma de cura, mas o orgulho falava mais alto.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Os infinitamente pequenos têm um orgulho infinitamente grande.

_Voltaire_

_Londres, Idade Média._

\- Lucius, as pessoas já estão começando a desconfiar de algo grave. Sabe como eu detesto fofocas – falou a loira, num tom alterado.

Narcissa andava de um lado a outro pela sala, enquanto Lucius estava sentado, tomando uma taça de whisky.

\- Eu já lhe disse várias vezes para chamarmos um médico, mas você se recusa a fazer isso – falou Lucius, despreocupado.

\- Mas é _claro._ No outro dia todos saberão o que nosso filho tem! Ou você não pensou nisso? Essas... manchas, que Draco tem no corpo, você sabe bem o que elas significam. – ela parou e olhou para o marido com os olhos marejados.

Lucius levantou-se e fez um ar de preocupação. Sabia que a alta sociedade Londrina jamais aceitaria um leproso, ou suspeito de, perto deles. Seria humilhado, afastado e excluído. Nunca mais teriam o respeito que lutaram para adquirir.

\- Nós podemos... pagar o médico! Pagar pelo silêncio dele se for confirmado o que nosso filho tem. – falou o homem, num tom preocupado.

\- Você sabe que nós vamos ter que subornar muitas pessoas por causa disso, não sabe? – falou a loira, calma.

\- Sim, eu sei. Vou pedir a um dos empregados que chame um médico para examinar a situação de Draco. – e saiu da sala, deixando Narcissa pensativa.

* * *

O sol estava quente naquele dia, talvez pela fome, a sensação de calor fosse pior. Ginny e seus outros seis irmãos voltavam de mais um cansativo dia de trabalho. Ganhavam comida em troca, mas pouquíssimo dinheiro. Molly, a mãe ficava em casa para mantê-la arrumada, Ginny geralmente ficava também, mas naquele dia ela se juntara aos irmãos.

Eles entraram em casa, e Molly os recebeu com um sorriso acolhedor. Era incrível que mesmo com todas aquelas dificuldades, ela conseguia sorrir. Sempre

\- Pelo jeito nós vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, não é, querida? - disse Arthur, o pai.

\- Ah, já fazem dois meses e até agora nada que nos faça mudar. O duro é saber que nem vai ser por tanto tempo. - falou Molly, numa voz tristonha.

Os gêmeos, Fred e George o abraçaram, enquanto Ron, Percy, Charlie e Bill apenas o olhavam com um sorriso acolhedor. Não era nada fácil.

\- Mãe - falou Ginny, tentando mudar de assunto - hoje nós trouxemos bastante comida. Fred e George andaram… vejamos, _subtraindo_ algumas mercadorias direto dos caminhões.

Os gêmeos riram, enquanto a mãe lhes lançava um olhar severo.

\- Vocês não têm juízo, vamos ser pegos a qualquer momento… Nós já somos perseguidos por tantas coisas. Ah, se eles descobrem que somos bruxos.

\- Pois eu acho - interviu Percy - que eles são uns ignorantes. Invejosos porque não possuem uma gota sequer de magia no sangue, e ainda se sentem superiores.

\- O grande problema, meu filho, é que: eles nem sabe o que eles realmente estão perseguindo, qualquer ato suspeito, já é considerado bruxaria. Se eles sonharem que bruxos de verdade, rondam por essas bandas, estaremos todos perdidos. - falou Molly, séria.

Arthur olhou para Molly, fitando-a, muito sério.

\- Eles sabem, Molly. A questão é quê: eles precisam de nós. Nos pagam pra prestar serviços a eles, e quando não fazemos somos torturados, queimados, mortos… Os pobre coitados que eles apenas suspeitam nem tem nada a ver com isso, são uns crápulas esses burgueses.

Todos ficaram calados. Ninguém teria coragem de querer questionar os fatos, e o que ficava evidente todos os dias.

Já era noite, quando todos os Weasley foram trancar a porta de casa. Todos os dias, eles e todos os bruxos que viviam escondidos por ali, faziam feitiços de proteção para que os perseguidores não o achassem. Eles andavam, de vila em vila, sempre se escondendo. Moravam perto de uma floresta um pouco afastada da cidade, todos eles trabalhavam no mesmo local. Basicamente, todas as famílias ajudavam umas as outras, quando faltava na casa de alguém, os outros sempre ajudavam.

Os Weasley eram a maior família entre eles, um casal, com sete filhos, sendo Ginny a ultima e por ser a sétima, segundo a tradição, a mais poderosa dos irmãos.

Quando pequena, os pais de Ginny perceberam que ela tinha poderes curativos, e desde então, para que ela não fosse explorada, eles viviam de lugar em lugar, sem rumo.

A casa onde eles viviam era simples, o local, era somente de casas que haviam sido abandonadas, um vilarejo esquecido, onde eles conseguiram abrigo. A casa era muito velha, assim como as demais, e frequentemente precisava de reparos.

Percy, era o mais revoltado, ele não se conformava de ter que viver escondido por ter dons tão maravilhosos, e se Ginny podia curar as pessoas, os pais poderiam usá-la para eles ganharem dinheiro e sairem rapidamente dali. Viverem felizes em outro lugar, sem perseguição e sem mortes.

* * *

A empregada anunciou a Narcissa que o médico havia chego. Ela e o marido, o encaminharam rapidamente para o quarto de Draco.

O rapaz encontrava-se abatido, muito abatido. Estava deitado, e o que lhe acompanhava era um livro.

O médico adentrou no quarto, junto dos pais do rapaz e fez sinal para que ele se levantasse. Draco levantou-se, com uma pequena dificuldade, e o médico começou a examiná-lo.

\- Sr. Malfoy, eu peço que por favor, o senhor retire suas roupas. - falou o médico, educadamente.

\- Isso é realmente necessário? - perguntou Draco, com insegurança, olhando para a mãe, que assentiu.

\- Sim, eu preciso saber o que o senhor tem. - respondeu o médico, num tom calmo.

Draco tirou a roupa, e ficou somente com o que lhe cobria as partes íntimas. Seu corpo estava com manchas avermelhadas nas costas, várias delas, algumas até grandes.

O médico arregalou os olhos, e examinou com cuidado as manchas. Fez sinal para que o garoto colocasse as roupas. Ele olhou preocupado para os pais de Draco, que apenas observavam o que ele fazia.

O loiro mais jovem, sentou-se novamente na cama.

\- E então? O que eu tenho? - falou Draco, ansioso.

O médico o fitou sério. Olhou para os pais do rapaz que encontravam-se no cômodo e deu um longo suspiro.

\- O senhor tem lepra - falou o médico, calmamente.

Houve um silêncio perturbador. A vontade de Draco era gritar, gritar como até o mundo ele não podia. Narcissa levou a mão a boca, e segurou o choro, enquanto Lucius continuava firme, mas por dentro, ele acabara de quase morrer.

\- Senhor e Senhora Malfoy, nós podemos conversar em particular um minuto? - disse o médico.

Narcissa e Lucius deixaram Draco só no quarto, eles podiam sentir a frustração do garoto, apesar de ele não ter dito nada.

Lucius o encaminhou para uma sala mais reservada da Mansão.

Sem dúvida, a Mansão Malfoy era extremamente luxuosa. A casa era muito grande para apenas três pessoas. Era sem duvida, uma das propriedades mais cobiçadas da cidade, e os Malfoy eram muito respeitados pela alta sociedade. Não só isso, mas também eram conhecidos pelo orgulho e arrogância, que já vinha de séculos atrás.

O médico e os pais de Draco sentaram-se e Lucius Malfoy ofereceu ao doutor uma taça de whisky.

\- Eu sinceramente não sei o que vocês vão achar do que eu vou sugerir, eu só quero que fique claro que eu _não _apóio essas práticas, assim como os senhores, sou totalmente contra esses malígnos… Mas é o unico jeito do filho de vocês sair dessa sem que ninguém perceba - falou o doutor, com cuidado.

\- Doutor Malcon - falou Lucius, curioso - seja objetivo, por favor.

\- Sim, serei - falou o médico, ansioso - o único modo de Draco não ser excluído, excomungado e mal julgado por causa dessa doença terrível, é com… magia.

Lucius Malfoy levantou-se bruscamente. Narcissa continuou sentada, como se analisasse calmamente o que o Dr. Malcon acabara de lhe dizer. O médico olhou assustado para o loiro, que andava de um lado a outro na sala, pensativo.

\- Aquela… escória da humanidade! - disse Lucius, entredentes - Dentro da minha tão respeitada casa.

\- Lucius, chega! - falou Narcissa - Nosso filho está doente! Primeiro ele, depois a língua dos outros.

Lucius a olhou assustado, mas com raiva. Narcissa tinha razão, e _toda _a razão. O médico suspirou fundo e disse:

\- Desculpe-me se o ofendi Senhor Malfoy, eu lhe dei a minha melhor opção, o senhor é quem escolhe seguí-la ou não. - disse o doutor, sério.

\- Não, está tudo bem. - falou Lucius. - Doutor, vou lhe pagar como o prometido. O senhor, por gentileza, não conte nem às paredes de sua casa sobre o que houve aqui.

\- O senhor tem o meu silêncio - afirmou o médico.

Lucius entregou uma boa quantia em dinheiro nas mãos do médico, e Narcissa lhe acompanhou até a porta.

O que eles queriam era que o filho fosse curado, nem que no fim, tudo viesse à ruína.

* * *

N/A: Heloooooo, everybody! Então eu resolvi repostar depois de todos estes meses. WHY? Porque eu achei melhor e mais fácil, principalmente porque agora eu tô de férias. Sendo assim, espero que vocês gostem, pitaquem e etc. Para aqueles que acompanham Symphony, eu pretendo terminá-la ainda nesta encarnação, pra quem ainda não lê, LEIA! É uma Draco/Luna muito fofa - sqn.

Beijos


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_"A humildade é o reconhecimento da renúncia de si mesmo."_

_São Padre Pio de Pietrelcina_

* * *

Ginny acordou pela manhã de um pesadelo. Era mais um daqueles em que um dos bruxos do povoado era perseguido e morto. Na verdade, a situação era bem real. Geralmente quando isso acontecia, eles mudavam de lugar, mas por sorte, há bom tempo não acontecia nada.

Olhou para o lado, e viu que seus irmãos estavam dormindo. Olhou sorrindo para eles, até Fred e George que eram umas pestes pareciam ser bons meninos dormindo.

A vida deles não era fácil de jeito nenhum, muito trabalho, pouco dinheiro. Ginny chegou a presenciar a mãe chorando algumas vezes, e isso a motivava a querer trabalhar mais.

Todos os irmãos, até mesmo Percy, tinha a consciência, de que eles jamais ficariam ricos, o que não os impossibilitava de ter nenhum dia de esperança.

* * *

Narcissa passou a noite toda a pensar no que o médico lhe dissera. Para ela, não interessava mais nada, qualquer pessoa que estivesse disposta a ajudar seu filho, teria sua eterna gratidão. Seu marido era completamente ignorante e preconceituoso com relaçao à isso, mas ela passara a ignorar as tradições.

Era um fato, que a cada dez famílias das mais tradicionais, onze tinham segredos. Eles não seriam nem os primeiros e nem os ultimos. E até quem sabe, não existia uma família das mais tradicionais com poderes mágicos?

Pela manhã, depois do marido sair para observar como andavam os negócios, ela foi atrás de uma de suas criadas. Sem sombra de dúvidas, alguma delas poderia saber de algum bruxo que pudesse ajudá-la com o filho.

Chamou Martha, uma que estava com ela desde que Draco nascera, sua falecida mãe a enviara justamente para ajudar Narcissa com o garoto.

Martha prontamente atendeu o chamado de sua senhora, bateu à porta da sala de visitas, com cuidado.

\- Vim o mais rápido que pude, senhora - disse a criada.

\- Preciso de um grandissíssimo favor seu, Martha - falou num tom seco - Talvez um favor que eu lhe deva minha eterna gratidão, mas você precisa me prometer o seu profundo silêncio.

\- Sim, claro - falou Martha, num tom preocupado.

\- Obviamente você viu o Doutor Malcon aqui ontem, eu quem lhe pedi para que o trouxesse até aqui… - ela fez uma pausa, suspirando - e com toda certeza, você viu e percebeu as - manchas no corpo de meu filho…

\- Senhora - disse a moça, interrompendo-a - eu jamais contaria um assunto desta gravidade à quem quer que fosse. Sei como as pessoas tratam os que…

\- Eu. Sei. - disse a loira, fechando os olhos, calma - Vou ser mais objetiva. Como você anda pela cidade, e conhece a maioria das pessoas que não são da alta sociedade, sei que mora no Vilarejo… Preciso que encontre um bruxo para mim. Assim que a encontrar, traga-o até aqui para que eu converse com ela.

\- Senhora - disse, arregalando seus olhos verdes vibrando, a criada - e se a pessoa se recusar?

\- Diga que… - falou a loira, improvisando - que lhe darei dinheiro o suficiente para ir embora e nunca mais precisar se esconder!

\- Direi isso, sim, senhora. - falou, num sorriso amarelo.

\- Obrigada! Pode se retirar. - falou Narcissa, finalizando.

* * *

Três batidas na porta. Ginny foi rapidamente atender, não passava das 10 da manhã, era raro alguém do pequeno vilarejo estar ainda por ali de manhã, àquela hora quase todos estavam trabalhando tanto em casa, quanto na cidade.

Ginny abriu a porta e deu de cara com Marta. Já havia lhe visto algumas vezes acompanhada de sua senhora.

\- Olá, o que desejas? - falou Ginny, desconfiada.

\- B-bom dia - disse a moça, num sorriso amarelado - vim a pedido da Senhora Malfoy.

\- E o que aquela gente quer comigo? Pagar-me para ver a mim e a minha família longe daqui? - disse a ruiva, num tom seco.

\- Não, não… A senhora deseja um favor grandiosíssimo. Ela vai oferecer a senhorita dinheiro e o que eu sei que vocês que vivem aqui mais desejam: nunca mais se esconder. Liberdade.

* * *

Lucius caminhava pelo mercado da cidade, observando todos aqueles pobres coitados, trabalhadores, que ganhavam uma miséria. A maioria estava ali única e exclusivamente pela comida que seus senhores ofereciam em troca. Claro que ocorriam muitos maus tratos, empregadas com filhos bastardos, que muitas vezes optavam por matar a mãe e a criança, enfim… era um ambiente cheio de perversidades.

A família Malfoy fazia parte de muitas dessas artimanhas, estavam no mundo dos negócios, basicamente no setor agrícola e com muitos territórios.

Avistou de longe o Duque Lucas Winick, um homem muito influente, que até andava a negociar o casamento de sua filha com Draco. Fariam um ótimo negócio e aumentariam ambas suas fortunas. Lucius andou para cumprimentá-lo e o Conde apertou-lhe a mão em cordialidade.

\- Conde Winick, pensou bastante naquela proposta que lhe fiz? - disse Malfoy.

\- Sim, sem dúvidas - respondeu o Conde, ajeitando os bigodes grisalhos - Será um casamento e um negócio fabuloso, Senhor Malfoy. Só preciso acertar os detalhes com seu filho, certamente, e claro, com minha filha. Acho que ambos concordarão em fazer negócio…

\- Com certeza; Vai beneficiar a ambas famílias, eles não precisam se gostar, somente manter as aparências nas festas da sociedade e procriar ao menos um filho. - disse Lucius, num sorriso malicioso.

O Conde gargalhou, dando uma "tapinha" nas costas de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Concordo. Até já discutimos com minha filha, Veronica, sobre esse aspecto. Graças a Deus ela é bastante ambiciosa, disse que casar por amor é para moças que sonham em viver às - minguas. - falou o Conde, rindo.

\- É uma moça de visão - concordou Lucius, pegando um charuto dos bolsos, e acendendo-o.

\- O que preciso saber, meu caro, é se _seu filho_ é um rapaz de visão. - disse Winick, desafiando-o - Tenho o visto pouco, está sumido.

\- N-não, claro que não, - disse Malfoy, sentindo um calafrio - ele só anda indisposto esses dias, uma constipação.

\- _Constipação_, sei. - respondeu o Conde, duvidando - De qualquer forma, quero marcar uma reunião em sua casa na presença de seu filho e minha filha. Assim que seu filho melhorar, me dê um retorno.

\- Ah, claro. Será um prazer fechar acordo com o senhor - disse o loiro, com a voz fraca.

Os dois despediram-se, e Lucius observando o Conde de costas, rezando para que ninguém tivesse atrevido a soltar que Draco estava extremamente doente.

* * *

** N/A**: Não sei dizer há quantos meses não atualizo. Eu tenho problemas seríssimos de bloqueio e peço desculpas. Não prometo capítulo semana que vem, talvez no mês de março haja um ou dois. Aos que estão lendo, muito obrigado, me mandem reviews pra eu saber o que estão achando.

Beijos.


End file.
